Supernatural (Andy's Story)
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: This is the Story of Andy Driscol, someone who never knew about the world around him and the dangers of what's out there. The only way he can survive is to get help from the Winchester brothers. Being affected by the death of Jessica; Andy decides to tag along with them on their hunt to kill whatever killed her. I don't own Supernatural or characters, I only own Andy. (O.C.)
1. Pilot Part I

Supernatural (Andy's Story)

_October 31st, 2005_

"Sam! Sam!"

I heard my roommate Jess call for her boyfriend. I was buried deep into my book. I had a presentation to do in class on Tuesday and I didn't want to fail it. I watched Jess walk down the stairs in what seemed to be a sexy nurse's outfit. I turned around and let out a whistle.

"Trying to impress your boyfriend," I said to her.

"Shut up!"

I let out a small laugh before turning back to my book.

"Get a move on would you?" she shouted from upstairs.

"Do I have to?" said a deeper voice.

I turned around to see sam, a tall boy about twenty two years old and semi long brown hair.

"Where's your costume?" Jess asked.

I looked and saw he was wearing, a jacket with two shirts underneath it. I didn't understand why he wore that. We were in Stanford and it's still humid as hell in the fall.

"You know how I feel about Halloween," he chuckled.

Jess grabbed a coat from the bronze coat rack near the door and turned back at me.

"Andy, wanna come with? We're going to the bar."

"You do realize I'm only eighteen right? Plus I don't want to feel like a third wheel to you guys."

"No it's fine, Louis is gonna be there too."

"Well I guess I can use a study break."

I got up and walked over to the door to grab my shoes. I quickly slipped them on while the two of them waited for me.

"How do you expect me to get in?" I asked them.

"I don't know, you look like a thirteen year old," Sam teased me messing up my hair.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Ladies first," Sam said opening the door.

I was the last to walk out and close it. We stepped out onto the sidewalk. I saw a bunch of people out partying in the streets with costumes on. I felt like I walked into the tent of a freak show, but it kind of gave me a feeling of home too.

Back in my hometown of Eugene Oregon. Everyone dressed up on Halloween, even the parents so this was nothing. As the three of us walked on the sidewalk we heard rustling in the nearby bushes. It was probably nothing, a squirrel at least.

"Sam, do you see that?" Jess pointed to the bush.

I saw it rustling like it was about to come to life. I almost had a heart attack when a zombie came out of it. It took two seconds for my brain to comprehend that it was Louis.

"Dude, what the hell?" I squeaked whatever breath was still in me.

"Really, Sam? You brought Andy? He isn't even old enough to be in a bar."

Sam chuckled.

"They invited me, I thought I could use a study break."

"How nice of them to bring a third wheel."

"Dude, you're here too so don't act like I'm alone," I laughed.

Louis gave me a playful shove and we took off to the bar. Surprisingly no one was there to guard the door so I could just walk in. Neon lights were flashing all over the place as people were on the dance floor in costume. We all took seats at a tiny table.

"Anyone up for drinks?" Jess asked.

Sam and Louis nodded, I didn't do anything. I was too young to drink.

"I'll have an orange soda," I said.

Jess walked to the bar and ordered three shots along with a large class of orange soda. She set the tray down in the middle of the table and picked up a glass.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory."

"Alright it's not that big of a deal," Sam smirked putting his head down.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He scored a 174."

"Is that good?" Louis questioned.

"Scary good."

"That means you can go to any law school in the country."

Louis patted his back.

"I got an interview here on Monday. If everything goes well I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey, it's gonna go great," Jess said to Sam.

"It better," he mumbled.

There were a couple of moments of awkward silence. I was about halfway done with my soda.

"So how does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Louis asked.

"They don't know," Sam said.

"What? I would by gloating by now. Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys."

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables, more shots?"

"No!" Jess and Sam said in unison.

"What do you mean your family doesn't know?" I asked Sam.

"They're not really supportive of my decision. They wanted me to stay in the family business."

"Oh really what's that?"

"My dads a hunter, that's pretty much it. I don't see a point in it."

"Don't worry about your dad," Jess said leaning him in closer to her, "Seriously, I am proud of you, and you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday."

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," she whispered.

She pulled Sam in for a kiss.

"Ugh! Seriously? Don't you realize I'm right here?"

They pulled away and laughed. I got out of my seat leaving my empty glass there.

"Well, this was a nice time out, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys back at the room."

I got up and walked back to the apartment. I looked at my watch, 11:15 p.m. I could get in some more study time, but I was too tired. I took my key and opened the door. I flung off my shoes and made my way to the couch. There was only one bedroom in this entire house so I just slept there. I was almost asleep when I heard Sam and Jess walk in.

All I could think about was the project I had on Tuesday, I didn't even get started on it. It was all I could think about before I heard someone walk in. It wasn't someone I knew. He was tall, wore a brown jacket and carried a small knife on him. I shook in fear trying to be as still as possible hoping he wouldn't find me.

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I'm sorry if it's not word for word like the TV show.**


	2. Pilot Part II

My breathing was shallow and raspy. I even tried to hold by breath for second, but I knew I couldn't do it forever. Were we being robbed, was this man on a killing spree? I didn't know what was going on. I didn't have a cell phone with me so my best try would be to reach for the landline. The man started going up the stairs.

I didn't want him to hear me so I stayed still, it wasn't long until I heard a large thud.

"Sam? Jess?" I said running up the stairs. As I got up I saw Sam on top of some guy restraining is arms.

"Dean?" he said.

The man named Dean laughed even thought he didn't really look like a man. He seemed to be in his late twenties.

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!" Sam shouted when he got up.

"I was looking for a beer, by the way who's this munchkin?" he said pointing at me.

"My name's Andy, and I don't appreciate it when people sneak in here late at night."

"Sam?" I heard a soft voice coming from the door. I saw Jess with her hair down wearing a grey t-shirt with short shorts.

"Jess," Sam whispered quickly, "Hey, Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica."

Dean got up and started looking at her.

"I have to say you're way out of my brother's league."

"Let me go put something on," Jess said.

"No, no I wouldn't dream of it, seriously," Dean responded.

I rolled my eyes, my first impression of Dean was that he didn't have any respect for some people.

"Anyways I gotta borrow your boyfriend here for some private family business."

"No," Sam shot back, "Whatever you say you can say in front of both of them."

"Okay, dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"No, dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Uhh, Jess excuse us, Andy please come with us."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe you can talk some sense into Dean."

"I'm eighteen, I can't even talk sense into a hamster."

"Look, I just need you."

We walked out the door following Dean as he headed down the stairs.

"Come on, Dean, you can't just break in here in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy, dad's missing and we gotta find him."

Sam suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned Dean around with his shoulders.

"He's always missing and he's always okay. Remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devils gates in Clifton? He was missing then and he's missing now, but he's always okay."

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Sam, why did you bring the munchkin?"

"I thought he could talk some sense into you."

"What? You expect a fourteen year old to talk sense into me?"

"I'm eighteen and like I said, I have no idea what's going on so can you explain it to me?"

"You just heard me, our dad is on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"This seems more than a hunting trip."

"By the way Dean, I swore I was done hunting for good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a 45."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say _don't be afraid of the dark_."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there!"

Dean walked out the back door into the parking lot, Sam motioned me to follow him. This felt like something I shouldn't have been apart of. We walked to the back of a car. A black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"The way dad raised us was like warriors, when I said I wanted to go to college he told me to stay there."

"And what? Live a normal apple pie life?"

"No. Not normal. Safe."

Dean opened the trunk of his car, I saw what seemed to be a serial killers paradise, I felt scared for a second.

"What the hell is all of this?" I asked.

"It's hunting stuff can you shut up?" Dean said.

"By the way why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig, a voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

By then I thought these guys were crazy.

"Wait, dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"Dude, I'm twenty six."

"What is going on?" I asked again.

"Sam, can you please shut your friend up?"

"No and by the way, Andy will join you because I'm not going to."

Dean looked up and laughed at me.

"Him? He'd be dead within an hour."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. We're they going to kill me? Was Sam a crazy psychopath all along.

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Let's see where the hell did I put that thing," Dean mumbled as he went through his trunk. He eventually pulls out a few papers in his folder.

"Alright, so dad was checking out this two lane blacktop outside of Jericho California. About a month ago a guy vanished. They found his car, but no signs of the guy."

I looked over at the paper dated September 19th, 2005.

"Maybe he was kidnapped," Sam said.

"Another one happened in April, and in '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all on the same five mile stretch of road."

"Should you guys really be looking into this stuff, it seems illegal."

They ignored me and went back to their work, Dean took out a tape recorder.

"I got this voicemail yesterday."

He pressed play. It sounded all messed up.

"Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try to figure out what's going on… be careful, Dean… we're all in danger.

"You know that has EVP on it."

"Nice work, Sammy, just like riding a bike isn't it?"

"Alright, I slowed it down and ran it through a gold wave, this is what I got."

Dean played it again, it sounded different, rather horrifying. A young woman's voice whispered through the speakers sending shivers down my back.

_I can never go home…_

"What was that?" I said, "please tell me that was a joke."

"Alright fine, I'll help you, but I gotta be back by Monday, I have an interview."

"A job interview? Skip it."

"Not a job interview, a law school interview."

"Law school?"

Dean sighs and tells the both of us to head back into the apartment.

"Sam, what's going on."

"Apparently we're heading to Jericho."

"What? What do you mean _we_? That's a six hour drive and I can't go I have a project due on Tuesday."

"And I have an interview on Monday, you're coming with."

"Why?"

"You heard and saw everything, once the weekend is over with we'll go our separate ways and not talk about it."

Sam ignored the rest of my questions. I got a duffel bag and filled it with a couple of clothes and walked upstairs to see Sam talking to Jess.

"I'll just be gone for the weekend."

"I thought your dad was on a hunting trip."

"He's deer hunting up at the cabin, he probably has Jim, Jack, and Jose with him. We just gotta bring him back."

"Can you please tell me what this is all about?"

"It's just a little bit of family drama, stuff that needs to be taken care of."

"Ready?" I asked.

"He's going too?"

"Yeah, Andy's good with talking to people, maybe he can talk some sense into my family."

Jess kisses Sam on the cheek and we both head out the door. I got into the backseat of the impala setting my duffel bag beside me.

"Ready, kittens?" Dean said turning on the engine.

I still had no idea how I got myself into this. I looked down at my watch. 2:28 a.m. Looks like we'll be there by seven.


	3. Pilot Part III

I woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. I rose out of my seat rubbing my eyes and letting out a huge yawn. Last night seemed like a dream, it only took me two seconds to comprehend it was real. I was still sitting in the back of the car and Sam was in the passenger seat. We were outside an old gas station.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just two minutes away from Jericho."

It wasn't long until Dean opened the car door holding a bunch of junk food.

"Mornin', sleepin' beauties," he said, "breakfast?"

I looked at the options, some soda and a couple bags of chips.

"No thanks," Sam said.

I declined the offer too.

"How did you pay for that stuff? Are you and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Well hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career, besides all we do is apply. It's not their fault they send us cards."

"Wait, you guys run credit card scams? Do you know that's illegal?" I said.

"Once you find out why we do it you'll understand," Dean said to me.

Dean got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine along with Sam closing the door.

"I swear man, you gotta update your music, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? They're the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well house rules apply, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"Whatever," Sam mumbled.

Dean shifted into drive and we went onto the highway.

"Is he always that quiet?" Dean asked Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend, Andrew."

"It's Andy."

"Whatever."

"Why are we in Jericho?"

"Dean, can I tell him?"

"Sure, I don't know if he'll believe you."

"I've seen enough to believe anything."

Sam turned around and faced me, he had large purple sacs under his eyes. I could tell he didn't sleep good.

"Andy, my family as you can tell aren't normal hunters. We hunt things to save people."

"So you hunt murderers?"

"In a way yes, but also at the same time no."

"Demons, ghosts, monsters," Dean said interrupting.

I was confused about what he was talking about.

"So wait, you guys hunt like supernatural creatures?"

"Yes," Sam said quietly.

"Okay half of my brain is in denial but another part of me believes you guys. I've never seen a supernatural thing in my life so I don't know what to say."

"It's okay if you're confused," Sam said as he took out his phone, "sorry I got to make a few calls."

I nodded and laid my head back. We passed a Jericho 7 sign to an old rusted up bridge in the middle of the woods.

"Thank you," Sam said into the phone, "Alright there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue so that's a good thing I guess."

I looked ahead at the bridge, there were a couple of people there. Mostly police officers. They were looking over the edge. Another disappearance must of occurred. Dean opened the glove compartment with a small metal box taking out two identification cards.

"What are you guys doing?" I wondered.

"We're asking the police questions about the case, but they won't listen to us unless we have our FBI cards."

"What?! You're impersonating FBI agents? We'll be thrown in jail for life."

"Don't worry we've done this hundreds of times. Andy just stay in the car you're too young to be one."

"So are you guys."

"But we can pass as them."

"I would suggest you hide under the seat," Sam said.

I hid behind the seat. It didn't feel right doing things like this. It's illegal and I didn't know how to feel about it. I was too young to go to jail. I just graduated high school this past spring I couldn't go to jail now. It seemed like forever until Sam and Dean got back into the car.

"What happened? Did you guys get caught?" I asked out of breath.

"No, but we have to head into town and find a girl named Amy," Dean said turning on the engine.

Dean turned the car around and we took a detour into the small town. It must of at least had a population of three hundred at the least. Dean parallel parked by a bakery and we all exited the car. It felt nice to stretch my legs after seven hours.

So many people were on the streets panicking like the end of the world was about to happen. I tried to remain as calm as possible. One thing I noticed on walls and telephone poles were posters of a missing guy.

I felt a cold breeze which made me zip up my jacket.

"I didn't know it could get this cold in California."

Sam and Dean ignored me and turned at an alley way where a young girl was hanging up posters.

"You must be Amy," Dean said.

"Yeah," she almost whispered

Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sam and this his his cousin Andrew."

"Andy."

"Same thing."

"He never mentioned you guys to me," Amy said.

"Well that's Troy I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around," Sam said.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" I asked not knowing what to do.

Dean gave me a zip it face. Another young girl walks up to Amy and asks her if she's okay.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam wondered.

The five of us walked into a nearby diner and took a seat at one of the booths. The girls sat on one side while I sat in between Sam and Dean. Sam was the one asking questions.

"When was the last time you talked to Troy?"

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary."

"No, nothing I can remember."

"By the way nice necklace," I said in the middle of the conversation. I didn't know what to do. It felt awkward to be between those guys and not say anything.

"Thanks," she laughed, "It freaks my parents out, it's a pentagram it's supposed to ward away evil."

"Heres the deal ladies if Troy disappeared then somethings not right," Dean said.

Amy and her friend look at each other awkwardly.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Her friend sighed and spoke.

"It's kind of a local legend. This one girl; she got murdered out on Centennial decades ago. And she's still supposed to be there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up disappears forever."

There was a long pause of silence until Sam cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your time we'll figure this out as soon as possible."

We all walked out the diner and I followed Sam and Dean to what seemed to be the local library. They got onto a computer and started looking at old police records. Everything Dean typed in showed zero results.

"Let me try-,"

"I got it!" Dean said bitterly smacking Sam's hand. Sam shoves Dean out of the way.

"Dude! You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it wasn't murder."

Sam replaced the word murder with suicide and one article shows up. I look in closely and see that the article is from 1981, six years before I was born.

"So this lady drowned her kids and then ended her own life?" I said.

"It seems so," Sam said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We have to find a way to get rid of an angry spirit," Dean said.

"Do I have to help?" I wondered.

Sam nodded, this was not what I had in plan for the weekend.


	4. Pilot Part IV

The car stopped right in front of the bridge. Dean turned off the engine to the noise of nothing but trees rustling and crickets chirping.

"Why exactly are we here at night?" I wondered.

"Night time is usually when supernatural phenomena is more active," Sam said getting out of the car.

"Do I really have to come with?"

"Yes! We need someone to keep watch for other cars."

Dean threw me the keys.

"If you see another car park on the side of the road."

I nodded. As we left the car I walked behind Sam and Dean, they didn't seem to talk much until we reached the side of the brown rusted up bridge looking at the dreadful waters below.

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive," Dean said.

"You think dad was here?" Sam asked.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him, it may take a while to find him."

Sam suddenly stopped, I almost bumped into him.

"Dean, I gotta get back by Monday."

"Right the interview, you're actually serious about that."

"I also have a project on Tuesday," I said.

"You're serious about becoming a lawyer, living a normal life and marrying your dream girl?"

"Why not?" Sam shrugged.

"Does she know the truth about you? The things you've done?"

"No, and she will never know."

"Well that's healthy."

"Dean, I'm not like you, this isn't gonna be my life."

"You have a responsibility…"

"For what? For dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't know what mom looks like. And even if we find the thing that killed her she's gone and she's not coming back."

Dean suddenly grabbed Sam and shoves him against the railing of the bridge.

"Guys! Guys! Stop!" I tried to shout. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked around to see a girl on the side of the bridge. She had all white clothes and dark black hair. She looked very beautiful.

Sam and Dean turned to look at the mysterious girl, both of their jaws almost dropped open. It wasn't long until the woman tumbled down into the water.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"She's probably at the bottom," I said.

I heard a horrible noise, the three of us turned around slowly. The impala had its engine and the headlights were flaring right at us.

"Andy, did you leave the keys in there?" Sam asked.

"No, they're in my pocket," I gulped.

I tried to see who was in the impala. I looked closely behind the reflection of the headlights and saw no one inside the car.

"Sam, there's no one in there," I quivered.

"There's something in there, but it's not human," Dean whispered.

My heart was pounding out of my chest and thoughts were stirring in my head. I just wanted to crawl under a rock. The engine revved violently as the screeching tires started to move straight toward us. It felt like my feet were stuck to the ground. I didn't know what to do.

"Run!" Dean shouted at the both of us.

I didn't think twice before taking off in the other direction. I could hear the engine in back getting closer and closer, but I tried to keep running. It was no use, I was gonna get run over.

"Andy go!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs.

The three of us turned and leaped over the edge of the bridge. I grabbed onto Sam's ankles while I was dangling above the murky waters below. The engine suddenly stopped and Sam climbed his way up helping me with him.

"Dean? Dean where are you?" Sam shouted.

"What?" said a distant voice.

We looked over the bridge to see Dean all covered in muck. It must of broken his fall. He followed a trail back onto the main road and caught up to us.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened?" I shouted.

"Andy, it was a ghost, an angry ghost that tried to kill us," Sam commented annoyed.

"What? How? Ghosts aren't real, neither is all this demon crap. How come no one else knows about this? Like the government and stuff."

"They're really good at hiding that's what it is."

I looked around, the bridge still looked eerie as hell. It gave me shivers just looking out into the distance not knowing what's out there.

"I wanna get out of here, I've seen enough for one day," I mumbled.

"I think you need some sleep, the sun's coming up," Sam said.

I followed Sam and Dean to the car and checked my watch 5:41 a.m. I haven't slept in over sixteen hours so I was exhausted. I tried to rest my head, but the sound of the engine vibrating my seat was. Plus the smell of what Dean was in made me gag a little, he smelled like a toilet. By the time the sun was up we were at a small motel near the edge of town.

I yawned while exiting the car and we walked in the beaten and run down building. Dean walked up to the front desk and set down a credit card.

"One room please," he said.

The clerk picked up the card and studied it for a long time.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" he asked.

I was confused, something didn't seem right.

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered.

"I had another guy named Burt Aframian, he bought a room for the rest of the month."

"What? Which room?" Dean said.

"Room 221."

Sam and Dean quickly walked off and I kept up behind them. So far this has been the weirdest weekend of my life. Almost being killed by a car and hunting ghosts. My brain can't process all of that. We stopped in front of the room and Sam picked the lock.

"Should we really be doing this?" I said to them.

"Andy, you worry too much, as long as you're with us you're okay," Dean said.

"You called me Andy, why?"

"Because I like you now."

Sam swung the door open and gross smell of dust and mold hit me. The room was a mess, it was full of newspaper clippings and random jars of stuff. It was like a scene out of a horror movie.

"So where's your dad?" I wondered hoping they would find him.

"No idea, but we're sure he's been here," Dean said.

"Salt, cat's eye shells, he was worried about something coming in here."

I walked up to a dresser and I see something that looks familiar, I saw it on the computer at the library the day before, it was the same article.

"Hey guys look at this," I said gesturing.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Centennial highway victims."

"Let me see."

Sam grabbed the paper and Dean looked over his shoulder, it actually kind of felt good to do something right in a case like this.

"I don't get it, all mean, different jobs, different ethnicities, none of them have a connection."

While the two of them we're talking I looked at the wall of clippings again. I saw stuff on a whole bunch of supernatural creatures until one caught my attention Constance Welsh, a woman in white. I heard that legend before. It's about a ghost woman who finds and kills unfaithful men.

"Sam, Dean, look," I pointing at the paper.

The two of them look, both their eyes widen.

"Andy, you found the clue," Sam said.

"Wow, thanks, Sam."

"Not bad, munchkin, I think you'd make one hell of a hunter," Dean said.

"So we're dealing with a woman in white, now we just have to find her weakness."

"Why not just burn her bones?" Dean said.

"She may have an easier weakness."


	5. Pilot Part V

"Wake up! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Sam hitting my face.

"What? Sam, what is it?"

"It's Dean, the police found him they arrested him."

"What? What are we gonna do?"

"We have to get out of here before they find us."

"But what about Dean?"

"He'll be find we just have to leave."

I got up out of bed and put on my shoes and snuck out the bathroom window. and waited for the police to clear. I got into the passenger seat of the impala and Sam turned on the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"Joseph Welch's house."

"Who's that?"

"The man Constance was married to before she died."

Sam turned onto the main road.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I have a guess."

We stopped at an old farm house on the highway and I opened my door. Sam and I walked side by side up the porch where he knocked three times. An old man in a plaid shirt opened the door wearing a green hat.

"Are you Joseph Welch," Sam asked.

"Yeah, who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Sam this is my friend Andy, we're here to ask questions."

"Aren't you two a little to young to be police officers."

"We're not really police."

"We're reporters, we're working on a story," I said, "I'm just an intern and he's showing me the ropes."

"What do you have to ask me?" Joseph said.

He walked out the door and we walked side by side down the driveway.

"You guys aren't the first reporters here? There was another one a couple of days ago, he kind of looked like you, Sam."

"Yeah, that was our head reporter."

"Well some reporter, he asked me where my wife was buried."

"And where is that again?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just fact checking just so you know."

"She's buried in my old house back at Breckenridge."

"Mr. Welch did you ever marry again?" I asked.

"No, Constance was the love of my life, no other girl like her."

"So why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the same house where my children died."

"Did you have a happy marriage?" I chimed in.

Joseph stopped for a second, took a breath and continued.

"Defiantly."

"Well that's all I got thank you for your time," Sam said.

"Wait," I started, "Mr. Welch did you ever hear of a woman in white."

"Yeah, it's kind of a local story around here."

"They're spirits that have been sighted for many years, and all of them have the same story. Unfaithful husbands, murders children then themselves. If they find an unfaithful man they kill them and then they're never found again."

Joseph had a look of anger on his face, he shouted at the both of us and told us not to come back. Sam and I went back into the impala and drove off.

"From what I can tell by Mr. Welch, they didn't have that good of a marriage," I said.

"Now we know that Constance is a woman in white, we just have to get Dean back."

"What are you gonna do? Break him out of jail?"

"No, he's doing that by himself. I got a plan but we have to wait."

_Six Hours Later_

"Hello, 911? I heard a bunch of gunshots and I think people may be in trouble, please come as soon as you can!" Sam said into the phone as we were driving down the highway.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" I said.

"Positive."

The phone rang again and Sam picked it up, I could hear Deans voice on the other line. Sam explained everything to Dean and I kept looking out onto the road. Suddenly I saw someone coming closer to the car.

"Watch out!" I screamed.

Sam slammed on the breaks almost sending me out of my seat and the girl disappeared.

"What? What was it?" Sam asked.

I was about to say until I started to get cold, fog was dancing around the ground and bridge was just up ahead.

"Sam, start the car we gotta I pick up Dean," I quivered.

"I can't the controls won't work," Sam said.

It was so silent, not even the wind was blowing. I felt stiff as a board not knowing what was coming.

"Take me home," said an echoing voice behind us.

Sam and I turned around to see a woman with dark black hair, pale skin and a white dress. How did she get into the car? Was this some kind of joke? I opened my mouth getting ready to scream until Sam covered it.

"Don't show fear, they'll kill you faster."

I didn't say anything

"Don't say anything let me take care of this," Sam whispered.

"Take me home," the ghost said again.

"No," sam replied in a dull voice.

The headlights turned on full blast and the car started moving. I looked back and saw that constance disappeared. I looked at Sam, I could tell that he wasn't moving the car. All I did was stare at the road ahead of me, I didn't know what to do.

"Sam, what's happening?" I asked.

"Andy, be strong and be brave it'll be all right."

The car turned down an abandoned road in front of a large house. You could tell it hasn't been used in years. The car turned off and so did the headlights. My breathing was light and shaky at the same time, that familiar quiet noise was back.

"I can never go home."

I jumped, the woman in white was sitting between Sam and I. I gasped covering my mouth. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. The woman in white looked at the house all concerned.

"You're scared to go home," Sam said.

"Hold me I'm cold," she quivered.

"You can't kill us, we're not unfaithful."

"You will be."

I saw the ghost kiss Sam, I also knew I was unfaithful to, I'm not proud to admit it but freshmen year of high school I cheated on girl which was the most stupidest thing I've done. Cheating is one thing of unfaithfulness so that meant she could kill us.

The ghost released Sam and suddenly the both of us were pulled back into our seats. I looked at the woman again, but this time she was different, she looked like she was covered in blood and half her face was ripped off. I felt her hand dig deep into my heart. It was a weird feeling, I didn't know how to explain. I knew one thing, I was dying. She was going to rip my heart out for being unfaithful.

I gasped as she grasped my heart again and suddenly I heard a series of gunshots. The woman disappeared and I looked over out the window to see Dean holding a gun. Sam gets up and starts the car.

"I'm taking you home," Sam said.

Before I could say anything Sam drove straight through the entrance of the home. I saw Dean behind us going through the wreckage.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine help us," Sam said.

I got out of the car and we saw the ghost again, it was Constance, she was looking at a huge photo of her and her family. She threw it on the ground and looked at the three of us. I gulped when a dresser came up and pinned us against the car. By the stair case a cascade of water started falling down the steps, leading to it were two children.

They looked to be the same age and both looked sad.

"You've come home to us, mommy," they said in unison.

Constance flickered up to the children and then I saw something scary at the same time amazing. A large flash of light surrounding the three ghosts as they melted into a puddle. Sam and Dean pulled the dresser off us and looked at what was left.

"That's why she could never go home, she was afraid to face her children," Sam said.

Dean nodded and we got into the car and started taking off back onto the highway. I was so glad it was over with. Sam looked into a book and told Dean to head to Blackwater Ridge Colorado.

"If we shag ass we'll be there by morning," Dean said.

"Um, Dean, Andy and I have to."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'll take you guys home."

_A couple hours later_

Sam and I walked back into our apartment, it felt so good to be back. I couldn't believe everything I went through. Sam headed upstairs to find Jess and I kicked back on the couch and fell asleep. After a couple of minutes I smelled smoke. I woke up quickly and saw Dean run back into the apartment. He told me to get out as soon as possible.

A bunch of red flames were coming out of our apartment, it was all gone. It was just Sam, Dean, and I standing near the impala.

"It was him," Dean said.

"What?" I asked.

"The demon that killed our mom."

"And it killed Jess," Sam said.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't be, we're gonna find that bitch."

"Sam if you're going I'm going too, after all I saw you guys need more help. I'm helping if it kills me or not."

"You're gonna join us?" Dean said.

"Hell yeah I am, what happened in Jericho made me a stronger person. I'm coming with."

"Well you get the backseat," Dean said.

"Where are we heading again?"

"Colorado."

Dean started the engine and turned on the radio, we headed off out of Stanford.

**There you go Andy is officially a hunter, now will he survive his first encounter with a Wendigo? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Wendigo Part I

Wendigo

_November 10th, 2005_

I awoke to the sound of the impala's engine. I groaned to see Dean concentrating on the road. We've been on the road for three days and I didn't even know where we were yet. I looked out and saw a city sign. Denver was 250 miles away so we basically were in the middle of nowhere.

I sat back in my seat and tried to fall asleep again until Sam woke up gasping.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?"

"You've been getting those too?" I said, "They've been bothering me all night."

"It usually happens when people are traumatized by something supernatural," Dean says, "It goes away after you've done it for a while."

I sighed and looked out the window, nothing but trees and mountains.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"We just got out of Grand Junction," Dean said.

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon," Sam said.

"Look we dug around for a week and if you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-,"

"We gotta find dad first."

"Dad disappearing, that thing coming back after twenty years, it's no coincidence, Sam."

Sam takes out their dad's journal and looks at the coordinates and the map of Colorado.

"I don't get it, the coordinates lead to the middle of nowhere, why would dad want us to go there?"

We pass a sign that says _Blackwater Ridge Colorado_ and not far from it is a small ranger station. Dean pulls up to it and I undo my seatbelt. The air was crisp and cold. It surprised me that the leaves here haven't changed yet. I zipped up my jacket and followed Sam and Dean into the station.

The inside smelled like rotting wood and it was all cluttered up. There were deer heads hanging on the wall and a 3D map of the forest in the middle of the room. A giant grizzly bear was in one corner.

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

"Dad may be here, hopefully," Sam said.

I nodded and took another look around, the place did look cozy. Sam takes a look at the 3D and makes small observations.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, abandoned gold mines."

"Check out the size of this bear," Dean said admiring it.

"And there's a ton of grizzlies in the area."

We hear someone behind us clear their throat. I turn around to see man, pretty old and wearing a park ranger outfit.

"You boys don't plan on going out to Blackwater Ridge by chance," he said.

"No, we're environmental study majors at UC Boulder, we're working on a paper," Dean said.

Dean smirked and raised his fist, "Recycle!"

"Bull," said the ranger.

I gulped, we're we going to jail, for the first time in days I was more scared than the encounter with the woman in white.

"You're friends with that Haley girl aren't you?"

Dean opened his mouth and stuttered for a second, but finally brought up the courage to speak.

"Yes, yes we are, Wilkerson," Dean said looking at the name tag.

"I'll tell you what I exactly told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. Not exactly a missing persons thing isn't it? Now tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother is just fine."

"We will, that Haley girl is a pistol," Dean said.

"That's putting it mildly."

"Can we get a copy of that backcountry permit. We would like to show her brothers return date."

"Of course."

"Sam, take Andy back to the car I'll be out in a second."

"Sure."

Sam pats me on the back and we head out the door. I swear it was colder than before.

"Why are you guys looking into this? That girls brother isn't supposed to return two weeks from now. Why would she be so worried?"

"I don't know, Dean's just a little caught up in some things."

Dean finally walks out with his paper and we follow behind him.

"Why are we even going after this girl, aren't we supposed to find dad?" Sam said.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later," Dean said.

"Since now."

"Really?"

I follow sam and and Dean into the car and we take off down the road. Turns out a village is not far from the place, it actually looked pretty too. The mountains and trees surrounding the tiny buildings and neighbourhoods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We got a find this girl, Haley Collins, I just found her," Sam said.

We drove past a couple of buildings and then we were in a small suburban neighbourhood.

"Which house is it?"

"It should be somewhere around here," Dean said.

Dean pulled up into the nearest white coloured house and the three of us exited. It was a pretty nice house, two stories and all of the lights were lit up. Dean knocked on the door three times and a girl opened it, she was young so it must of been Haley.

"You must be Haley Collins, I'm Dean, that's Sam and our guy in training Andy."

"Hey, how are you," I said almost whispering.

She said hi back. She looked very pretty, my heart actually skipped a beat. I had to act professional there's no way she would date a guy like me. She stared at us like we were crazy, we were crazy so I believe it myself.

"Lemme see some ID," she said.

Dean took a card out of his pocket. I didn't know what it said since I was standing right behind him. She invites us in and we all take a seat at the kitchen. A shy humble boy was sitting there too. He didn't seem like a person to talk.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know somethings wrong?" Sam asked.

"Because, he always sends me stupid little videos and phone calls every day, and I haven't gotten one in three days."

"Is he just having fun and forgetting to check in?" Dean said.

"He wouldn't do that!" said the shy boy lifting his head up.

"Our parents are gone, just my brothers and I. We keep close tabs on each other," Haley said.

"Can I see the stuff he sent you?" Sam said.

"Sure."

Haley walked to her living room and took out a laptop. She opened it up to reveal a whole gallery of pictures. She played a video of Tommy and I saw a shadow in the background, it was weird it was like a fast creature or something. I didn't say anything. Dean got up and sighed.

"Look, we'll help you find your brother, the three of us are heading out tomorrow morning."

"I guess I'll see you there, we're tired of standing around so we hired a guy. We're looking for Tommy ourselves."

"I think I know how you feel," Dean said.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me," Sam asked.

"Sure."


	7. Wendigo Part II

I fell asleep in the backseat of the car again, I had to stop doing that. Why did Sam and Dean have to stop at bar why not somewhere better like a diner or something. I woke up when they entered the car.

"So what's next?" I yawned

"We have to find a man named Shaw, we should be able to find him."

"How?"

"Judging by his past experience I think he would be isolated from everyone else," Sam said.

Dean drove onto the highway and I tried to keep my head up. I was exhausted. I haven't slept in a real bed in days. Dean stopped at a small broken down house on the outskirts of town. You wouldn't think anyone lived there just by passing it.

Dean knocked on the door and we waited as an old man opened it smoking on a cigarette. I forgot my inhaler in my duffel bag, if you don't know I'm allergic to secondhand smoke.

"Can I help you three?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Sir, we're with the park rangers and we need to ask you a couple of questions," Sam said.

Shaw invited us in and I was the last to close the door behind us.

"I don't know why you want to ask me questions, it's public record my parents being mauled by-."

"A grizzly bear," Sam interrupted.

"Other people went missing this year, were those just attacks too?" Dean asked, "We may know what we're dealing with so we may be able to stop it."

"I doubt it," Shaw almost whispered taking a seat in an old recliner.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, no one ever did."

"Come on try us," I said.

I started to cough, Shaw's cigarette smoke was starting to get to me.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

I nodded, it was a little bit hard to breathe but I knew I would be okay.

"Mr. Shaw what did you see?" Sam said.

Shaw sighed and took another puff of his cigarette.

"I didn't see anything. It hid to well. Too fast for me to see. I heard it though, it was a roar like no human or animal could ever make."

"It came at night?"

Shaw sighed.

"It got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it happened. It didn't smash a window or break in the door it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that can do that? Anyways, I didn't hear anything until my parents started screaming."

"It killed them?" I said.

"Dragged them off into the woods, never saw them again. Why did it leave me alive? I've been asking that ever since. It did leave me this."

Shaw unbuttoned the top of his shirt to reveal three large scars across his chest. I almost gasped. They looked like claw marks, not something from an animal but from something else.

"There's something evil in those woods. Some sort of a demon."

Sam cleared his throat. My lungs were starting to get heavy and I couldn't stop coughing.

"Thank you for your time," Sam said.

I basically ran out the door to the back of the car. I grabbed my inhaler out of my duffel bag and take a long puff.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sorry I should have told you guys about my asthma."

"Don't worry, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, let's just get out of here I'm tired."

"Of course."

I got into the back seat and dean turned on the engine. I had to relax and keep my breathing slow. I almost fell asleep in the car but Dean stopped at a small motel. I got out and we checked in. We got three keys and we entered our room. There were two beds and one couch. As always I took the couch by setting my duffel bag there.

"What do you think we're dealing with?" Sam said.

"I don't know, it can't be spirits or demons. If they wanted to enter a home they would just go through the walls not unlock the doors."

"Andy what do you think it is," Dean asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm new to all of this."

"Give it your best shot."

"Is it a werewolf?" I said.

"No werewolves can't move that fast," Dean said.

"Is it bigfoot?"

Dean laughed and sat on the couch with me.

"You do realize bigfoot is a myth right?"

"Okay how is bigfoot a myth and everything else real?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyways it could be a skin walker or a black dog, if it's corporeal we can kill it."

I nodded, I was still confused about everything. Sam and Dean got up and walked out of the room. I followed behind them. When outside I felt the cold November air hit me. I should have brought a jacket. We walked all the way into the parking where dean opened his trunk to his personal arsenal of weapons.

"What are you guys looking for?" I wondered.

"We're looking for whatever can kill what's out there," Dean said rummaging through the weapons.

"We cannot let that that Haley girl go out there," Sam said.

"What are we gonna tell her? She can't go out there because of some big scary monster."

"Exactly."

"Look, Sam, this is her brother that's missing she isn't going to sit this one out."

"And what? Finding dad isn't good enough? And now we gotta babysit too?"

When Sam and Dean have these awkward conversations I don't know what to do. I felt the cold wind up my spine. At this time all I had was a white t-shirt and jeans on. It was stupid of me to come out here wearing only this.

Sam closed the trunk and we headed back up into the room. I laid down on the couch and cleared whatever mucus I still had in my chest. My lungs were starting to feel a lot better. Now all I had to worry about was tomorrow.


	8. Wendigo Part III

I felt my shoulder get shoved which woke me up instantly. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Dean with a duffel bag.

"Rise n' shine, Andy!" he shouted.

I got out of bed and he threw me a paper wrap. A McDonalds sandwich with bacon and cheese.

"What is this?" I asked groggily.

"It's breakfast now get a move on would you?" Dean said.

Sam stared at us in the background and picked up a book with him. I got up and threw my Stanford sweater over my t-shirt. I took small bites of the sandwich as we all entered out of the motel into the car.

A couple minutes later we stopped near a hiking trail, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We all exited and Dean was the first to spot Haley.

"Got room for three more?" he said.

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Haley said.

"Why not, nice day for a hike," I said.

Sam hit me in the shoulder. I winced and rubbed it. I have to got the shut my mouth up at the right time.

"Who are these guys," A man we didn't know said.

"These are what the search and rescue team could muster up," Haley said.

"You're rangers," The hunter guy said.

"Yep," Dean stated.

"And you go hiking in jeans and biker boots?" Haley asked.

"Sweetheart you know I don't do shorts."

The guy with the gun looked offended. I saw the name Roy engraved in it so it must of been his name.

"You think this is funny?" he said, "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother could be hurt."

"Believe me we know how dangerous it is. We just want to help find her brother that's all."

Roy growled a bit. I tried not to look him in the eye. He freaked me out more than a lot. We took off down the trail. My socks felt wet from all of the leaves on the ground. Roy lead the way as we started going off trail into more rough terrain. The part that I hated was that there were so many tiny rock cliffs and hills we had to jump over. It freaked the hell out of me.

The forest actually got really silent. No one was talking, and the only sound I heard was the wind howling and trees rustling. I zipped my coat up to my neck.

"So, Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean started.

"More than a little," he grumbled.

"What kind of furry little critters do you hunt?"

"Buck, sometimes bear," he said.

"So tell me, did Bambi or Yogi ever try to hunt you back?"

Suddenly Roy pulls dean out of the way as I hear a dreadful SNAP! I look over to see a bear trap in the ground.

"You should watch where you're stepping, ranger," Roy said.

"It's a bear trap," Dean smiled.

Haley looks annoyed and Ben doesn't say anything. We start to walk on, but Haley suddenly stops me.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You're carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers. Who the hell are you?"

"Don't tell Dean this, but Sam and him are brothers. I'm just there friend. I went with them to help look for their dad."

"Why didn't you tell me that from the start?" She asked.

"I'm not really the one to talk in situations like these."

"Alright I guess."

"Besides what do you mean we didn't pack provisions?"

I took out the last few bits of my bacon sandwich and ate them as we hiked on. We walked for a few more minutes. There was still no signs of any campsites and the air was getting colder. We stopped in an area where there were a couple of trees and relaxed.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

Roy took out a GPS and studied the coordinates.

"Thirty five minus one eleven."

I sighed and Dean stood next to me, Sam walked up and let out sort of a small gasp.

"You hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Not even crickets?" Dean said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy said preparing his gun.

"You shouldn't go by yourself," Dean said.

"How sweet, but don't worry about me."

"Alright everybody stays together let's go."

We walked down a narrow nature made path around a big rock. I tried not to slip down the hill. I gasped looking down, it was so steep. Who the hell would want to camp here anyways?

"Haley over here!" Roy shouted.

We all ran over and saw the campsite which has been ransacked. Supplies were everywhere and the tents were ripped up. I almost gasped. I had to keep calm, there was nothing here at the moment so there was nothing to be worried about.

"Defiantly a grizzly for sure," Roy said.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Haley shouted.

"Quiet, it could still be out there," sam said.

Haley calmed down, she had a few tears in her eyes. I wouldn't blame her if her brother was kidnapped by a bear or whatever was out there.

"Sam, Andy, I gotta talk to you," Dean motioned.

We walked over to the side of the camp all ripped to shreds and covered in blood.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look here."

I crouched down and saw a bunch of tracks in the dirt leading away from the campsite.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked.

"It can't be a skin walker or a black dog, the tracks disappear."

"SOMEONE HELP!" A random voice shouted.

We all shot up and looked around, no one was there.

"Haley, does that sound like Tommy?" Roy said.

"No, but it could be one of his friends."

All of us ran into the woods but as we kept going it seemed like the voice was getting further and further from us. We didn't find anyone and we went back to camp only to see that everything was gone. All of our stuff.


	9. Wendigo Part IV

"Where's all of our stuff?" Haley asked in a panic.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy grumbled.

I started to panic a bit. I looked at Sam and Dean who had nothing but shock on their face.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked.

"It's smart, it doesn't want us calling for help," Sam said.

"You mean some nut job out there stole our stuff?" Roy said.

"Andy, Dean, I need to talk to you guys in private."

We walked away a short distance from the rest of the group. We all sat down at a big rock.

"Let me see dad's journal," Sam said.

Sam took it and flipped through the pages, I couldn't understand any of the stuff that was on it. He finally stopped at a page which showed a picture of a skinny man and a bunch of writing.

"You're kidding? A wendigo? I've never heard of one this far west," Dean said.

"A wendigo? I've heard of those, my cousins in Michigan used to scare me with those stories when I was little."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Only that they're former humans resorting to cannibalism," I said.

"Well, that's great. That means this won't work," Dean said taking out his pistol.

"These people aren't safe, we need to warn them."

Sam took the lead and we walked back to the others. Roy was messing around with his shotgun while Ben and Haley were talking to each other.

"We need to get back to town, there's been a change of plans," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"There's something in these woods, it's not a grizzly, it's more dangerous than that," I said.

"Kid don't worry whatever's out there I think I can handle it," Roy said.

"You don't understand. Shooting it won't kill it shooting it will make it mad."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two you're in no position to give orders."

I saw Sam's face get red. The rest of us stayed silent.

"We're trying to protect you," Sam said.

"What? Protect me? I've been hunting in these woods since your mommy has been kissing you goodnight."

"Look, whatever's out there is damn good hunter. It's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive."

Roy just laughed.

"You know you're crazy right?"

"Guys stop it!" Haley shouted, "Tommy may still be alive, and if he's not. I'm not leaving here without him."

Dean sighed, "It's getting late we have to settle in. This thing's a perfect hunter at night."

"How," Haley asked.

As the sun went down I helped Haley and Ben collect fire wood. I was still getting used to the supernatural hunting. Dean took a stick and started drawing things into the ground.

"What are those?" I asked.

"They're Anasazi symbols, they keep the wendigos out."

Roy snickered.

"No one likes a skeptic, Roy."

I sat next to Haley and helped her poked the fire.

"So, who exactly are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Andy Driscol," I said to her, "what else do you wanna know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Eugene Oregon."

"Wow that's far? Why are you here again."

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I laughed.

"I like to get to know people like birthdays and stuff like that."

I chuckled.

"March 23rd, 1987 are you happy?"

"Not yet, why are you wearing a Stanford sweater?"

"I was studying biochemistry there until I promised to help my friends find their dad."

"So do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not at all. I'm new to their business. All I know is this is a wendigo."

"And you actually believe them?"

"I know I was skeptical at first but then I saw it."

"A wendigo?"

"No, a ghost, probably one the most scariest things in my life."

Suddenly a twig snaps in the forest. Haley gasped and grabbed my sleeve.

"What was that?" she stuttered.

"Probably nothing, maybe just a raccoon."

"Help me please!" A random voice shouted.

I gasped. It was the voice we heard earlier today. Haley held onto my arm as the trees and bushes started rustling violently around us. Sam and Dean ran into the circle as the shaking wouldn't stop.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said.

"Help me- GRRRRR!"

The sound of the helpless man turned into a roar coming out of hell. Haley let go of me and went to Ben to try and calm him down. I saw a figure for a split second almost knocking me off my feet.

"What the hell was that?" Haley shrieked.

"Wendigo."

"It's here," Sam said.

"Hold on," Roy said, he took out his gun and started pulling the trigger. The loud noises of it made my ears ring and forgot about the evil creature. The shots kept going on until it made a weaker roar.

"I think I hit it," Roy said taking off after it.

"Roy no!" Dean shouted.

His shout didn't stop Roy from taking off into the trees.

"Everyone stay there," Dean commanded. We all didn't have the courage to leave the circle besides Dean. I almost screamed myself as a few seconds later I heard the sound of someones neck getting snapped.


	10. Wendigo Part V

I don't know how I slept that night. I don't know how I slept any night for the past week and a half. I woke up next to Haley and we seemed to wake up at the same time. The woods were quiet again. I looked up to see Sam by a tree stump and Dean walking around. I wanted to sleep a bit longer but there was no time.

"What's the first order of business?" I groaned.

"We find the bitch and kill it," Dean said.

I looked at Haley walking around all confused.

"I don't get it," she said, "these things aren't supposed to exist."

"Believe me they do," I said.

"Besides bigfoot, that's a myth," Dean chimed in.

"So what is it we're exactly after."

Sam sighed and showed Ben and Haley the book.

"We're after a wendigo, it's an old native american legend of former men turning into monsters."

"How does that work?"

"In many cultures they believe that eating human flesh gives you special powers such as speed and immortality. If you eat enough of it you start to become less human."

"And more monster," I added in.

"There's a possibility that Tommy might still be alive but you won't like it," Sam said.

"Tell me," Haley commanded.

"Wendigos are known to last years without food. They eat before they go into hibernation again so if it's awake then your brother may still be alive."

"How do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Guns and knives are useless so we got to torch the sucker," Dean said holding up a flammable beer bottle with lighter fluid.

We all start our dreadful hike into the woods not knowing who or what was out there besides the wendigo. As of now I wasn't scared of any wild animals popping out and eating us I was more scared of the monsters out there. We walked passed a bunch of trees and everything stayed silent. None of us said anything.

I look at the trees and notice something unusual. The giant claw marks with blood on them. It sent a lump in my throat and a shiver down my spine. I actually felt scared for the first time in days. Seeing these claw marks actually made me realize how dangerous the creature we're facing is. Sam caught up to Dean and I while Haley and Ben stayed back.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints are too distinct. They're too easy to follow."

I gasped when the trees started to rustle above us. I gulped waiting for whatever impending doom was coming. All of the sudden a THUD came behind us. I spun around and saw the corpse of Roy laying on the ground. I knew he was dead for sure.

Dean ran up to him to check his vitals.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked?

"His neck's broken," Dean said.

We heard more growling, Dean told us all to run. I took off behind Sam and Ben deeper into the woods not knowing where to go. We went down a small incline and Ben slipped on it. He tumbled down full speed with the growling still behind us.

"Ben! Come on! I gotcha hurry up!" Sam said picking him up.

All of the sudden we heard a shriek. A human one, but not one you would make when scared. This shriek was made out of pure terror.

"Haley!" Ben shouted.

We ran over to the noise and saw nothing but a broken beer bottle.

"Dean!" Sam shouted into the distance. No answer.

"I don't get it," Ben said, "If it keeps it's victims alive then why did it kill Roy?"

"Honestly, I think because he pissed it off," Sam acknowledged.

Ben looks shocked, more shocked than me. He trails off and finds something on the ground.

"What is it?" I asked him.

I kneeled down to see a trail of m&ms leading all the way around the forest.

"They went this way," Ben answered.

"Better than bred crumbs," Sam whispered.

We took off after the trail which lead us about a few a hundred feet to this old abandoned mine. There were so many warning signs surrounding it saying not to go in there, but Sam just shrugged and went in with Ben following behind him. I was the last to go in.

The place smelled of minerals and dirty water and I felt like the top of the mine was going to crash in on us at any minute. We keep walking until we heard the growling. Sam quickly turns off his flashlight and we hide behind a wall.

"Shh!"

It's hard to keep quiet in a situation like this. We all looked over and saw it. The wendigo was right in front of us. My eyes didn't want to believe it but there it was. A creature that had to be six or seven feet tall with a skinny frame and grey skin.

I saw Ben and he was trying his best not to scream. I would have done that too but I knew screaming was wrong. The wendigo finally moves down another tunnel and we all sigh of relief. We begin to walk off until we hear a creaking below us.

I gulped as the flow crumbled below us making the three of us fall to the ground. I groan with pain as I get off the ground and onto my feet.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked.

I nodded, Ben seemed to be okay too.

We tried to find where we were until we saw Dean and Haley hanging from the ceiling passed out. It was such a relief to find them. Sam told me to keep guard to make sure no one was coming. I looked back and saw another person Tommy hanging on the ropes too.

"We're gonna get you home," Haley said.

She had tears of joy in her eyes. It was nice to see her reunited with her brother again. Dean cleared his throat.

"All right listen guys, Sam and Andy are gonna get you guys out of here."

"We'll never outrun it," I said.

"Andy, don't worry just stay calm we'll get out of here I promise."

"And take one of these," Dean said.

He threw me a flare gun. I've never used a gun in my life. It was scary to hold one in my hand. I had to be brave I knew it. Sam lead the way out as Dean tried to get the wendigo's attention. I calmed myself down a little and held the gun with ease. The three siblings were struggling because Tommy had a bad leg in fact we all looked messed up.

I had a giant tear in my Stanford sweater and a gash across my eyebrow. We finally stop and I looked back at Haley who seemed annoyed. Along with that the wendigo growled again.

"You need to go, Andy stay with me."

"What? No!" Haley shrieked.

"Listen to me, you'll be okay I promise," Sam said.

I followed Sam to the other side of the tunnel with my gun ready to face the monster. My breathing got quicker as it got silent. We waited a few seconds until we heard Haley call Sam's name.

We both rushed over into the tunnel as fast as we could. We caught up to them at a dead end and stood in front of them. The wendigo looked more angry than it did when we first saw it. It's golden eye piercing into my soul and it's devil teeth coming straight out of hell. I didn't know what to do, for a moment it seemed like all faith was lost.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice.

The wendigo turned around to see Dean with his flare gun. He shoots the monster straight into the stomach as it starts to burn to the ground leaving nothing but a huge pile of ashes. I almost fainted in relief. It almost didn't seem real.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean said.

We all smiled.

After a couple of hours the park service finally found us in the mine. and lead us back to the ranger station. It felt great to be out of there. I was walking to the impala until Haley stopped me.

"Andy, was this your first time hunting?" she asked.

"Actually second time," I said.

"Wow, I have to admit you're really brave."

"Not like Sam and Dean."

"I know, but keep doing what you're doing and keep saving people. You guys are great," she said.

Sam and Dean walked up to me and Haley thanked the both of them as she took off with her brothers in the ambulance.

"Man I hate camping," Dean said.

"Me too," Sam and I said in unison.

"So you know we're gonna find dad right?" Dean asked.

"From now on I'm driving," Sam said as Dean threw the keys. We entered the impala and drove off into the night.

**Andy finally survived his first encounter with a wendigo. What's next for him? A vengeful spirit? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Dead in the Water Part I

Dead in the Water

_November 17th, 2005_

"Thank you," I said when the waiter handed me my glass of orange juice. I took a sip and looked at Dean who was circling obituaries in the local newspaper. We were in a diner in La Crosse Wisconsin close to the boarder of Minnesota.

"What are you doing?" I asked Dean.

"Looking for a case," he said not making eye contact.

I looked down and saw an accidental drowning he circled. Looking up the attractive waitress named Wendy motioned to us.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" she asked.

Dean looked up and smiled. I could tell he was attracted to her. Before Dean could open his mouth Sam came in and sat down.

"Just the check," he said.

She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Dean turned to Sam disappointed.

"You know we are allowed to have fun once in a while," he said. He turned back at the girl who was bending down.

"That's fun," Dean said pointing at her.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for that.

"So, did you find anything?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah, Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Sophie Carlton age eighteen goes into a lake and doesn't come out. It's the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"Wait so they buried an empty casket?" Sam said.

"Yeah, for closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear other people stop looking for them."

There was a moment of awkward silence. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Anyone want to say anything?" I said.

"Andy keep out of this. Dean, the track to dad is getting colder every day."

"And what? You don't think I want to find him as much as you do? I've been with dad for the past two years while you were going to college and pep rallies. We will find dad, but at the same time kill everything in between it.

Sam cleared his throat and made a sour face upon changing the subject.

"Alright so Lake Manitoc."

"How far?" I asked.

"About fifty miles," Dean said.

"Alright let's rock n' roll!"

Sam and Dean gave me a look like I was speaking a foreign language.

"What? That's what my mom used to say whenever I was late to school."

"Yeah by the way does your mom know you're with us?" Sam asked.

"No, but hey! I'm a grown ass man and I can make my own decisions."

Dean put thirty dollars down onto the table and we all walked outside into the impala. Dean started the engine and put a tape into the radio. We listened to Ratt the entire way to the Carlton house. Dean really needed to upgrade his music collection.

About an hour went by when we stopped near a lakeside house with a huge yard. It actually looked pretty nice.

"Andy you may have to stay here," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because you still look like a kid."

"What are you posing as?"

"US Wildlife Service."

"Why not just make me a trainee."

Sam sighed.

"Fine."

Dean knocked on the door. An older man opened it up. He looked awful like he hasn't slept in days.

"Will Carlton?" Dean said.

"Yeah that's me."

"Agent Smith and Hamill, and our trainee Andrew."

"Seriously, it's Andy."

I knew Dean wanted to piss me off.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam wondered.

Will nodded and we proceeded out the dock of Lake Manitoc. The water looked so dark and dreary. Something years of pollution could do to the water. Will sat on a bench.

"Sir, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" Sam asked.

"She was about a hundred yards out, that's where she got dragged down," he said pointing.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up around the lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"No splashing or signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No nothing."

"Anything weird in the water?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"A shadow or something."

"Nothing like that."

"Were there any tracks near the shoreline?" Sam asked.

"No, why? Do you think something dragged her in."

"We don't know, but we'll tell you as soon as we can," Dean said.

Will slumped back on the bench.

"Okay thank you, Will that's all we need for today. We're so sorry for your loss."

He nodded as Sam patted him on the back. I walked with them back to the car.

"My best guess is an evil mermaid," I said.

"A what?" Dean questioned.

"I'm just guessing and I think it's a mermaid."

"Andy, you're really weird," Dean said getting into the impala.


End file.
